Akatsuki Ousawa
Akatsuki Ousawa (鳳沢 暁月 Ōsawa Akatsuki) is the main male protagonist of the series, often referred to as "The Rogue Hero" and "The True Hero." Overview Akatsuki came back to the real world after defeating the demon king (魔王 Maō), Galious, and becoming a hero in the alternate world of Alayzard (アレイザード Areizādo). He was entrusted by the Demon King with his daughter, Myuu whom Akatsuki brought back with him. Akatsuki began to attend Babel school along with Myuu (posing her as his late younger sister). He is usually very laid back, to the point of being ouright lazy. However, he is very confident in his power and strength, confidence which is justified with him being hailed as the "True Hero." Though generally kind, Akatsuki will respond to any agression directed towards him with even greater aggression, such as when he almost crushed Onizuka's head for trying to pick a fight with him. Akatsuki is, by nature, cocky and perverted. Upon bringing an unconcious and naked Myuu back to his apartment, the first thing he considers doing is fondeling her breasts. Akatsuki also tends to humiliate any female that obstructs or attacks him by somehow removing their panties from under her cloths and either keeping or throwing them away. Akatsuki will also be kind to those less fortunate than himself (such as bullying Onizuka out of the lunch line and giving his place to Tanaka, who had himself been bullied out of the line by Onizuka), although he tends to do so in perverted ways. Akatsuki's overconfidence of his power has proven to be a problem, since he looks down on those who challenge him. He appears to have a strong sense of pride, as when the Student Council President was able to create a pillar of ice that Akatsuki could not crack with his power, Ousawa instantly develops a dislike for the president, challenging him at every chance. For some reason he appears to harbor a dislike for his father. Appearance Akatsuki is a tall young man, with messy purple hair and blue eyes. He wears either the standard Babel uniform or gym clothes. In Alayzard, he wore armor-like clothes. Powers and Abilities *'Renkankei-kikou' – Akatsuki is capable of using the ultimate martial art, known as Renkankei-kikou. It controls the Chi Flow of his and other people's bodies as well as the area around him. With this, he is able to give himself inhuman strength and apply pressure to, and control people's internal organs or functions such as bladders (for example, which he does to Izumi and Miu in order to make them wet themselves). Renkankei-kikou is able to withstand attacks and create non-magic, magic-like attacks as seen during Akatsuki's fight with Phil Barnett, where he uses it to stop a sword from piercing his throat and to create an energy orb as big as his own body. The full nature of this power has yet to been revealed. He was taught how to tap into this power while in Alayzard. *'Perverted Antics -' He also has the ability to get bras and panties, without being spotted. He must have developed this ability when he was "Guard of the courtesan guild," and helps the girls with their size. *'Street Fighting' - Akatsuki is also a skilled street fighter, and applies a beat-down strategy in combat. *'Intelligence - '''He also seems to be smart as he passed a test with every correct answer and still had enough time to take a nap during the exam. Weapons & Equipment 'Laevateinn' –Akatsuki could not initially generate a weapon with an AD, but upon gathering the AD bands of multiple students, he is able to form a huge, unusual sword with tremendous power. This demonic sword has writings engraved upon it. Since discovering it, he uses it constantly in all his battles. It was a big help against dragon form of Phil Barnett. 'Sleipnir' – A supersonic motorcycle, made of "Orichalcum," with a maximum power of 16,770,000 horsepower, which can break the sound barrier. It has a kind of protection against those unworthy of riding it, which releases an electrical discharge. At first, Akatsuki was shocked by it, but when the ''mechanic stated the only one that was worthy was his father, he took it as a challenge and succeeded. It is used in the fight against the dragon form of Phil Barnett. Akatsuki cloaked.png|Cloaked Akatsuki running away from maids Akatsuki closeup.png|Close-up view Akatsuki icepillar.png|Breaking an ice pillar bare-handed Akatsuki AD.png|Akatsuki's AD's Akatsuki weapon.png|Laevateinn generated via AD Akatsuki 1.png|Ditto, impact caused Akatsuki ADuni.png|Battle outfit generated via AD Akatsukiousawa.png Miyu maid 1.JPG Vol7HYnA.jpg Vol6HYnA.jpg|Gouki Ousawa Vol6HYnA2.jpg Media References and Notes * Akatsuki is also one of the few people capable of traveling between earth and other worlds, such as Alayzard, at will. Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Class B Category:Characters